


Creation

by Major_Platypus



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars prequels - Fandom
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lightsaber Creation, Master/Padawan, New Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Platypus/pseuds/Major_Platypus
Summary: The Force brings master and apprentice together as they create a lightsaber.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 41





	Creation

The boy’s face screwed in concentration as the metal pieces circled the crystal. Building your first lightsaber was serious business and Anakin Skywalker wanted to do it right. After having a rather unconventional beginning in the Jedi Order, Anakin caught up with the other younglings his age and selected his crystal on Ilum. But somehow, seeing his deepest fears in the cave was easier than this. He sat in the middle of one of the meditation chambers in the Temple, hoping he could have some peace (and maybe Master Kenobi’s guidance).  
“Gently focus on the crystal and its place in the saber, Padawan,” Obi-Wan gently reminded him. “Think of what you want your lightsaber to be.”  
Anakin broke his concentration, dropping the floating pieces to the floor. He opened his eyes. “I want my lightsaber to be built, Master,” he replied as the pieces continued to swirl. “I try to think of something, but it doesn’t come to me.”  
“Don’t try. Look inside yourself and the Force will guide you from there.” He crouched down on the floor next to his Padawan. “I know the past few years have been difficult. I sense you still miss your mother terribly, and it’s hard to make friends with the other younglings. But you’ve already proven yourself to be Jedi material. You are going to be one of the best Jedi Knights this galaxy has ever seen. I just know it.” Obi-Wan smiled and got up. “Try again.”  
Anakin nodded and settled into position. Closing his eyes, he focused on the Force that surrounded the pieces. In his mind’s eye he sensed the glow of the Force that emanated from the Kyber crystal. His heart knew what he wanted his lightsaber to be. It was meant to protect the ones who needed help. The people like his mother and all the other slaves in the galaxy. The voice to the voiceless.  
It all came together seamlessly from there. His heart guided the Force. It brought the pieces together, binding them together stronger than any welding equipment. Anakin felt the metal connect together; heard them click into place. He wanted to peek, but was scared that it would all fall apart. No, better for it to be a surprise. Maybe he should never open his eyes. He didn’t need them.  
“Anakin. You can open your eyes now,” Obi-Wan said.  
Anakin opened his eyes and a new cylinder in his lap. Shiny and silver, it was magnificent. It had black pieces towards the bottom for him to use as grips and a button towards the top for him to ignite. When he picked it up, the weight was a little heavy for his small hand, but he would get the hang of it eventually. After getting over his awe, he said, “I’m scared to test it. What if it blows up, or it just falls apart?”  
“That is for you to find out, young one,” replied Obi-Wan, walking to the far side of the room. Just to be safe.  
Well that’s helpful, thought Anakin as he stood up and prepared his stance. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his courage and pressed the button.  
Whooooosh! A bright beam of blue light shot forth from the hilt, vibrating with pure energy. He did it! It took everything in Anakin’s willpower not to run throughout the Jedi Temple and whoop with joy. It worked...for about thirty seconds. Holding his lightsaber aloft, the boy cheered, running around the room.  
Obi-Wan chuckled as he watched his Padawan. The boy had trouble adjusting to life in the Temple. This was the first time in a long time that he saw the little boy he met those years ago on the Queen’s ship. He smiled at the memory as he walked over to the giddy youth. Kneeling down, he unhooked his own lightsaber.  
“Anakin, I will be teaching you more about lightsaber combat in the coming weeks. But there is one important lesson you need to know.” Obi-Wan said. He held up his own lightsaber. “This weapon is your life. Lose it and death will surely follow.”  
Anakin nodded seriously, but was thinking about all the cool tricks he would learn from Obi-Wan in the coming weeks. It was going to be awesome. “I won’t Master. I promise.”  
He didn’t listen to anything I said did he? Obi-Wan stood up. “It’s been a long day. Let’s go eat.”  
Master and apprentice shut off the lights and left, a little closer than before.


End file.
